


The Christmas Date

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Prompt #15 (Red & White) from the @thefanficfaerie Christmas OTP challenge.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Christmas Date

The instructions from Rafael were simple enough: Wear something fancy and pack an overnight bag for a weekend - pack warmly.

You finished packing the last of your toiletries in your small duffel bag before moving on to slip on a pair of white heels. You wore a red open back jumpsuit, that also had a deep neck in the front which showed off your décolletage. Your hair, which was normally up, was loose and delicate white marbled resin hoop earrings hung off your ears.

You spritzed some perfume on your wrist and rubbed it against your other wrist. You carefully applied your lipstick, which Your makeup was muted, save for a bold lip which complimented your dress.

There was a staccato knock on the door and you knew it was Rafael. You gave yourself a once over and approved of your appearance. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you approached the door and nervous energy coursed through you.

You opened the door to find Rafael there. Though he wore a caramel coat, it was open. He wore dark charcoal suit, outfitted with a red tie adorned with tiny white snowflakes. Rafael let out a low whistle when he saw you.

“Y/N - you are stunning,” he complimented. You preened in response. “And I like what you did with your door.” Your door was decorated with silver and gold snowflakes, cutouts of a holiday village and a big green wreath with a red and white bow.

“Thank you. Do you want to come in or do we have to go?”

“We have to go - do you have your bag? I have a car waiting.”

You nodded and took a few steps just to grab it. You lifted it proudly and Rafael took the duffle from your hand and opened his arm, so you could link into his.

***

“Rafael when you said you wanted to wine and dine me, you weren’t kidding,” you exclaimed in a near-whisper as you waited to be seated at Rolf, a snug German restaurant and bar known for its elaborate Christmas decorations.

Rafael pecked a kiss on your cheek. “Merry early Christmas. I have much more up my sleeve,” he purred in your ear. His hand rested on the small of your back, as the two of you were led to a table. You looked at him and cocked your brow. Rafael winked in response and you blushed.

“Flat or sparkling?” asked a waiter.

“Sparkling please,” you requested.

“I know I said it already, but you look beautiful,” Rafael gushed, reaching over to take your hand into his.

You flushed pink. “Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. I like the Windsor knot. Very classy.”

It was Rafael’s turn to raise a brow.

“You know knots?” He asked as he took a sip of water.

You nodded. “My brother was always messing with his ties in school. I had to constantly fix them.”

“Reminds me of when I was little and in Catholic School. If my tie was an inch out of place, Sister Maria would give me a demerit. And if I got a demerit, my father…” Rafael gritted the last part and unconsciously, balled his hand into a fist. You reached across and grabbed Rafael’s fist, breaking him out of his unhappy memory.

“Hey. Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

Rafael blinked rapidly. “I should be the one apologizing,” he began, but you held up a hand shaking your head.

“Don’t. And if you want to talk about it, I’m here and if you don’t, that’s okay too.”

Rafael squeezes your hand. “Let’s discuss something else then.”

From there, the conversation flowed more easily, on more lighter topics as you two dined on roast duck, stewed kale, chicken schnitzel and potato cakes. You both washed the cozy comfort food down with hefeweizens.

Rafael was detailing a recent win when he noticed your foot was slowly climbing up his pant leg. You settled at the apex of legs, and slowly rubbed. Rafael coughed and shifted.

You cocked your brow once more, as you took a swig of your beer. The waiter approached once more. “Can I interest you in dessert?”

You shook your head no, and Rafael requested the check. “I’m interested in a totally different dessert,” you purred into Rafael’s ear.

Rafael turned you to face him. “I was hoping you’d say something of the sort.”

***

“Where are we headed to now?” you asked, as you climbed back into the car.

“It’s a surprise,” Rafael replied.

Twenty minutes later, you were at your destination: The Peninsula Hotel. Gold reindeers and red holly berries flanked the awning over the entrance. Multiple Christmas trees adorned the lobby. It was lavish and over the top. The suite was equally as lavish and opulent. Decorated tastefully in cerulean blue and ivory, the room had Art Deco features and stylish modern furniture. A large lacquered TV cabinet was set in one corner, a fluffy California king-size bed on the opposite side. The suite was large, with big windows which you knew would provide ample light during the day.

“Oh Raf, this is just magical!” you exclaimed, walking in.

Rafael pulled you close to him. He pushed your hair from your face, his soft fingers tracing down your cheek. He studied you intently, as if he were trying to memorize all of your features.

“It’s all for you,” he murmured before dipping his head to capture your lips with his. You sighed into the kiss, fervently kissing him back. Your tongue traced his bottom lip, seeking entrance to which he happily obliged. Rafael’s hands moved to the slope of your waist, drawing you even closer and instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck. Large warm hands moved to your derrière, cupping and squeezing as your tongues battled against one another’s. You were flushed, and felt warm all over, especially at the core.

Rafael could sense he was quickly going into overdrive and he hesitantly broke the kiss, in a desperate attempt to regain his composure. You whined at the lost contact.

“Paciencia,” Rafael rumbled, low. He scanned the room and found the bar cart. “Can I get you something to drink?”

You shook your head. You noticed the room had a grand piano off to the side. As Rafael poured himself a drink, you sat at the bench. You cracked your hands before years of training settled over you. You sat straight and you gently caressed the keys. As the beginning notes of Liszt’s Liebestraum No.3 began to fill the room, Rafael turned around in stunned silence.

You swayed with the tune, your eyes closed and head bowed down as you concentrated. It had been awhile since you touched a piano but it was almost second nature.

You felt the bench dip with Rafael’s weight and he sat next to you, as you continued to play. After a minute or two had passed, you stopped playing and turned to Rafael.

“Please don’t stop playing on my account. That was beautiful.”

You turned to Rafael and pressed a small kiss on his lips. You hummed in appreciation. “Thank you.”

Rafael took the opportunity to return your kiss. The kiss quickly intensified, the two of you pawing at each other. You made quick work of removing his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. You ran your hands up and down his arms, feeling the the solid muscles underneath your touch. Rafael’s kisses moved to the slope of your neck, causing you to shiver. Slowly you both stood, continuing to work at each other’s clothes. The two of you crashed against the piano, which let out a groan of cacophonous sounds.

Rafael’s hands trailed up your sides, to the soft swell of your breasts. You sighed contentedly into his touch as he cupped and squeezed.

You broke the kiss, so you could remove the straps of the jumpsuit, before hooking your thumbs into the waist, and pushing it down to let it pool at your feet. You were naked save for the white lace panties you wore. Rafael took your form in; his eyes were dark, and full of lust. He could feel his cock twitch in response. Wantonly, he rubbed himself through his pants.

You smirked and coquettishly bit your lip, before sinking to your knees. As Rafael removes his shirt and tie, you undid his belt and pants, pushing them down. You palmed his erection though his boxers, enjoying the groan that he emitted. You helped Rafael remove his boxers, and licked your lips at the sight before you. You could feel your desire dripping between your legs.

You ran your tongue over his length before taking him fully into your mouth. His cock felt heavy in your mouth. You could taste the salty pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

“Oh God, yes,” Rafael hissed. You sucked on the head of his cock before flicking your tongue at the spot where the head met the shaft. As you sucked Rafael’s cock, you feel your panties dampen more. It turned you on to suck his cock. You used a free hand to jerk him while you sucked and slobbered all over his cock.

You hummed and rubbed your hands up and down the inside of Rafael’s thighs. You scraped your nails gently on his thighs and you felt him twitch in your mouth. The sounds of your mouth slobbering all over his cock drove Rafael crazy.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, sending vibrations up and through Rafael’s body. Rafael tangled a hand into your hair, gripping your head tightly, guiding your movements on his cock.

You pulled away, a strand of saliva connected you to him and Rafael almost came alone at the erotic sight. You ran your hands along his thighs and then to his buttocks, gripping tightly. You relaxed your jaw to take him deeper.

Rafael’s thrusts became more erratic and you knew he was close to coming. Pulling him out of your mouth completely, you ducked your head to lick and suck at his balls gently. Rafael hissed and threw his head back, willing himself to not come - he was dangerously close. Stepping back, Rafael pulled you up and kissed you so hard you were positive your lips would be bruised. His hands cupped your buttocks, and he lifted you, laying you gently on the piano. One hand held you in place, while the other palmed the course of your body. Your nipples were hardened peaks - every fiber of your body was on fire. You could almost hear the erotic charge cracking in the room.

Rafael paused his movement right at your lower belly. Gently, he spread your legs. His breath was warm against your soaking cunt, and you were desperate to relieve the aching in between your legs. He cupped your clothed pussy with his palm. “You’re so wet,” Rafael noted, a pleased lilt in his voice. He pushed your panties to the side and slipped a finger in. You sighed in relief at the feeling of his finger stroke you.

“All for you Rafael,” you mewled.

Rafael slipped another finger inside of you, his tempo quickening.

“Is that what you like?”’ he asked huskily. “My fingers fucking you?”

“Yes,” you cried out, feeling your orgasm quickly build. Rafael chuckled low, before removing his fingers. “Or maybe you will like my tongue?”

You whined at the lost contact. Just as you were about to reply, his lips and tongue were on your most intimate parts, sucking, licking and swirling.

“Oh fuck,” you groaned, your back arching at the sensation. Rafael’s tongue lapped one long hard strip from your opening up to your clit, the wet, warm muscle circling your bundle of nerves before his lips closed around it. Rafael worked your orgasm alternating with his mouth and fingers.

You groaned, murmuring Rafael’s name with praise. You grabbed at your own flesh, pinching and tugging on your nipples, as you felt your orgasm begin to build.

Rafael paused his actions to take a breath. He looked at you and the sight was his near undoing: your wrecked face, your quivering body was flushed pink, and your breathing was shallow, uneven. He continued to finger fuck you, at one point scissoring his fingers. With the other hand free, he jerked himself, in an attempt to give himself some relief from his own ache, which was throbbing.

“Fuck me, please,” you begged, nearly sobbing. Rafael used the pad of his thumb to rub your swollen pink nub.

“Oh I will, cariño. First I want you to come for me,” he commanded with a grunt.

Your body commanded his request. You wailed his name as you fell apart, your pussy clenching over his fingers.

Slowly, Rafael removed his fingers. His cock was angry, red and weeping. Helping you off the piano, he kept you steady as your legs felt wobbly, as if they were made from jello. You kissed him once more, your lip nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. There was an large, arm-less over-sized chair off to the side of the piano and you sat Rafael down onto it. Rafael helped you climb onto his lap, and reaching down, you pulled your panties to the side and guided him into you.

“You sit back now; I’ll take care of you,” you cooed into his ear.

Rafael groaned into your neck as you sunk onto his cock. His cock fit you perfectly and you felt delightfully full; the stretch of his girth was delicious. Rafael had one hand on your hips, the other one you breast, pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Your hands were on his shoulders, as you bounced on his cock. Rafael met you thrust for thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock,” Rafael groaned.

The sounds of skin on skin and moaning from the two of you filled the room.

“Oh God, Rafael - I think I am going to —“ the words were caught in your throat.

“That’s it sweetheart. Cum on this cock, cream for me baby,” Rafael grunted, continuing to fuck into you with every ounce of his being. Beads of sweat dropped off the two of you.

“Don’t stop,” you gasped, your head lolling forward to rest against his.

“Never.” Rafael scooted forward so he was on the edge of the chair. He started to fuck you hard and fast. He was relentless, pounding you deeply; you were certain you would feel it the next day. You felt yourself clench around him, your orgasm exploding. You cried out Rafael’s name and squeezed your eyes so hard, you saw stars.

Watching you come completely undone was Rafael’s own undoing and he came with a roar, your name spilling from his lips as he came inside of you. Rafael coming made you come again once more; the walls of your pussy clenched around him tightly, milking his release.

You collapsed against Rafael, and he collapsed against the chair backing. You were both a sweaty tangle of arms and legs.

After a few minutes, you pressed a chaste kiss on Rafael’s cheek before peeling your sweaty self off of him. “Come on,” you outstretched your hand.

You made your way to the fluffy bed and climbed in, Rafael following suit. “Tonight was wonderful. Thank you,” you murmured sleepily.

“Rest cariño - I have more in store,” Rafael replied, holding you close. Snuggling up against Rafael, it wasn’t long before you both fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

FIN


End file.
